Trapped within ourselves
by Aredian
Summary: They hadn't seen it coming, both of them being targeted as fitting victims for an infiltration mission organised by a dark guild. He noticed her change quickly once she was taken, and he found himself in a similar situation afterwards. They both truly became trapped within themselves. Rated T for safety.


He shook as she watched her quietly. The small girl grinned, her eyes blazing a fiery red as she stared into his crimson orbs. He felt a shiver rise up his spine as she raised one hand towards him, and she muttered something in audible.

Gajeel scowled, his eyes narrowing as a few of the allies he had nearby were thrown away by Levy, her word 'storm' clearly missing him on purpose. Although he would never admit it to anyone then, he was scared.

She clearly knew it.

"Well Gajeel-Kun. It's about time you left me," her voice reached him, and he glowered at the girl. How dare they use her voice to catch him out as they had been doing, getting him to lower his guard for her.

"Don't say that," the dragon slayer growled, glaring at the girl, whose sadistic grin only widened at his words.

"Can't handle it Gajeel-Kun?"

He couldn't. He really couldn't. The words were being spoken from her mouth with her voice. He couldn't bring himself to attack the owner of that face and voice, despite knowing it wasn't her there. Ever since Levy had returned to the guild that morning he had known something was wrong with her. She wasn't willing to discuss books with bunny-girl, she ha point-blank refused to go on a job with Jet and Droy, and she had even turned him down when he had asked her if she would make him iron (purely to check if she was being cold to everyone or not- or so he told himself).

"You're not her." he stated, his eyes locking on her own hazel ones, the fire burning around them making ominous shadows appear within them. "You're not. I know what Shorty's like, and you're not her."

'Levy' nodded. "Do you really think I don't know that I'm not her?" she asked, placing her hands firmly on her hips, the gesture drawing the dragon slayer's eyes to that specific area of her body. "Honestly Gajeel-Kun. I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

As he listened to her voice, Gajeel felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the vixen's spell, the voice he wanted to hear so badly calling him, and conjuring him a false sense of security. He had always felt safe around that voice and had always felt like he had to keep the owner of the voice safe from harm. But what threw him off was that the current owner of it wasn't the blue haired girl. Sure she looked like her, sounded like her and spoke like her, but her scent was completely different. Instead of that library smell mixed with the faint scent of wild flowers, the imposter had on a very deep, lavender and rose petal scented perfume- the kind that Gajeel had a feeling that Levy would never have enough money to buy, having spent her money on books.

"Stop it!" He growled out harshly, his eyes meeting hers once again. Her eyes were off too. The flickers of light and shadow danced about far more than they would have in Levy's eyes and they seemed slightly less... There, to Gajeel. "Where is she?"

The 'Levy' giggled, and Gajeel felt the mirage grip hold of him once again. "Oh silly Gajeel-Kun. Where's who?" she asked and Gajeel gripped his hair in his hands. The imposter was clearly enjoying playing with the poor man, torturing him with no knowledge of the girl he was seeking.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, wench!" he yelled. The 'Levy' looked startled for a moment, causing the dragon slayer to cease his yelling. He had just yelled at hey. No, had he? He didn't know. Gajeel's mind was definitely being played with by the girl who claimed to be the only one he loved, but deep inside he knew she was not Levy.

"G-Gajeel... You idiot!"

Gajeel slowly felt the control he had over his body slip away and he watched from within as he approached the girl. The tears in the corners of her eyes were too real for him to maintain what control he had. "Shorty..." he heard his voice say slowly and the girl reached up to cup his cheek, an action he seemingly welcomed.

"Gajeel... I..." the girl began and Gajeel began pounding on the screen in front of him, trying to get his own body back to senses. As he pounded, he noticed that the girl's eyes glazed over. He saw the flash of blue and orange that went through them and began thinking to himself. He looked out the screen again and a flash of inspiration just went through him. If he was looking down at the angle he was, and all he saw was the girl's face... it was safe to assume that he was looking out of his own eyes, into his own point of view. The man clenched his fists again and hit the barrier.

"Han? Are you there?" Levy's voice asked and Gajeel's body nodded.

"Of course, Tilly."

The names were completely foreign to Gajeel, and he stopped, looking over at 'Levy' or 'Tilly'. Her eyes were still glazed and Gajeel watched them as they slowly became more transparent to his view. His eyes widened at the sight as he saw the girl he had been looking for on the other side of the glazed over eyes, her hands hitting the barrier feverishly as tears streamed down her face. He pressed his hands to the barrier and Levy looked up from her prison, her eyes meeting his before she smiled through her tears and fell to her knees, knowing they both were doomed.

"Levy..." Gajeel muttered to himself as he looked at the poor girl, held captive within a body mimicking her own. The dragon slayer looked around the area he was stood in, but seeing nothing, he turned back to look out of himself.

The Levy he was now aware of was clearly in pain, although it wasn't physical. He had unintentionally hurt her by slipping away from himself, by getting caught in the same trap she had. Now they were both their own prisoners, and Gajeel didn't know how to get out. Although he was both emotionally and physically strong, the iron dragon doubted that would help him escape at all. 'Tilly' and 'Han' had wits, that much was obvious to him, and they were cunning, managing to trick Levy and himself into letting their souls disconnect for only a moment. But the moment had been enough to let them get inside their heads.

"Han, I think our little... Captives, are confused," the girl laughed cruelly, looking up at Gajeel. 'Gajeel' nodded before he turned 'Levy' around and pushed her hair forward, baring the left shoulder blade where Levy's guild mark usually sat. But instead of the crisp, white fairy tail emblem there sat a dull Gray mark in the shape of a circle, the middle cut out to make a crescent moon laying on its side, with the small outline of a circle above the moon and a middle-sized filled in circle below the moon.

"Lunar sprite..." Gajeel muttered to himself.

Lunar sprite was a dark guild under Tartarus that Gajeel had faced before on missions. Their grunts were strong, and he had never seen any of their higher up's fight a battle- nothing was so important that they really needed to.

The names of their generals returned to the iron dragon and his eyes widened. Haneth and Tillian, two of the highest generals the guild had to offer. Han and Tilly... It all added up then. It was rumoured that Tillian could use a magic known as soul transfer, and she could transfer her soul into any animal in its moment of weakness, and she could also transfer another willing human's soul to a different vessel, the old soul being held captive within their own body until the newer one left. Tilly turned back around.

"There has to be a way to break this," Gajeel grumbled to himself before he looked down at himself, suddenly realising that his clothes had changed upon being trapped, his original clothes staying with his body. All he wore now was a simple black t-shirt and a pair of light tan combat trousers. He was barefoot, but for some reason despite the lack of thick clothing, he was warm. He looked back down at levy, who was still crying slightly, and noticed she had changed too. Her headband was gone leaving her hair to fall down over her eyes at times, and instead of the orange dress held up with a white bow, she was wearing a plain sleeveless dress, beige in colour, which bunched up around her waist before flowing down to what Gajeel thought was her mid-thigh (not that he could be completely sure, she was sitting down).

Gajeel watched as levy muttered something to herself before she wiped her eyes and looked up at him, smiling weakly. She mouthed something and Gajeel shook his head apologetically, unable to make out what he was saying.

**-TuT-TuT-TuT-.**

**I'm sorry it's really quite short, but I'll try to make the next part longer than this.**

**Originally I had planned for this to be a oneshot to go into my GaLe oneshot collection but then I decided it would work better as a twoshot, one part from Gajeel's point of view and the other from Levy's point of view. Levy's point of view however isn't going to replicate this part, instead it will continue from where this is left off, but with her instead of with Gajeel.**

**This came to me entirely on Thursday (4th July) when I was sitting bored, everyone else was busy doing something else so I started to write. There are plenty of flaws in the plan of Lunar sprite that I can point out right away and I'm sure many of you could too, but I may have fixed them by the time the chapter is out of course.**

**Anyway I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next- hopefully longer- one. Baibai~ **


End file.
